What do you mean you Don't Know?
by Boo112
Summary: One-Shot. How Kirsty shoudl've left...with the man she loves.


"Where are you going?" Adam asked.

"I don't know." Kirsty replied with a happy-smile.

Adam was confused. 'I don't know?' What was that supposed to mean? Adam thought for a few-seconds as Kirsty walked-away before it clicked. She was leaving.

He ran to catch-up with her. "KIRSTY." He called loudly.

Kirsty stopped in her tracks and turned to face Adam who was running towards her at at a fast-pace before he hugged her tightly.

"I don't know?" He began, immitating-her. "How can you Not know? You're leaving, aren't you?" Adam asked sadly as he released the hug.

"Ooo well-done Sherlock." Kirsty teased.

"Let me come with you Kirsty." He begged as he gently took both of her hands into his. "I Know, you said we never stood a chance, but that was here...in Holby...right?" Adam asked, desperate to be with Kirsty.

He'd lost his parents, his brother, his wife, AND his son, he couldn't bare to loose Kirsty aswell. His life wasn't worth living unless Kirsty was in it.

Kirsty looked-down, confused by what Adam was asking of her. She thought for a minute or two, then looked back-up into Adam's eyes. She placed her hands onto either side of Adam's cheeks.

"Tell. Nick. Adam." She stated to him. "I'm gonna go and pick Nita up from school, then we'll meet you just around the corner from here. If you've told Nick, then maybe we can try starting a new-life together, Maybe,  
>but if you haven't...then sorry Adam but then we really Won't stand a chance." Kirsty said, giving him a deal.<p>

Adam gently placed his hands over Kirsty's wrists. "I'll tell him." Adam told-her nervously.

Kirsty then went to collect Nita and Adam headed inside to tell Nick the truth.

* * *

><p>"Nick." He began, stood in Nick's office. "I've done something which you probably won't believe, but I need to get out of here, otu of Holby, for-good, so don't even bother sacking-me."<p>

"Adam what have you done?" Nick asked him straightly.

"A couple of weeks ago..." Adam began, taking a deep-breath in. "I...I um...I gave Matthew Heddon draxatrel."

Nick was shocked, but he couldn't be angry, he somehow knew that Adam had already learnt his lesson about this. "Adam, what you've done, you could go to prison if anyone finds-out..."

"I know Nick, but that's why I'm leaving. Getting away from this place. It's caused nothing but pain for me, it's time fo rme to be happy again." Adam said, begging him not to tell-anyone about his wrong-doings.

"Okay, your secrets safe with me, but you do realise, you HAVE to go...otherwise...you don't stand a chance in hell mate..." Nick trailed-off sadly.

"I Know...I'm gonna miss you Nick, you've done a lot for me. I'll never forget-you." The pair shook-hands like Professionals before they let-down their as Doctors for a second and hugged each-other, as friends.

"It's been good working with you Adam. Keep in touch." Nick told him sadly but with a smile before Adam nodded then left the room.

* * *

><p>He couldn't face-up to everyone, but there was just one-person he had to catch before he left.<p>

"ZOE." He called as she went-out for a fag.

He caught-up with her, just-outsdie the department.

"Adam..." She trailed-off, unaware that he was off for good. "What do you want my dear-old friend?" She asked happily.

"I'm leaving...gone...woosh...bang..." Adam said, a little awkwardly.

"What? As-in forever?" Zoe asked, still in shock that one of her best-friends was leaving forever.

"Yes...forever"

"Well...why?"

"I can't stay here, not with everything that's happened to me in this hospital. There's too many bad-memories left for me here now. So I'm starting afresh." Adam told her confidently.

"Right...well I'll miss you Adam." Zoe told him, looking him in the eyes for a second before speaking-again. "Oh just come here will you." She said tearfully before she hugged Adam, her close-friend and side-kick that she would miss so dearly.

Kirsty approached with Nita as they hugged. "You did-it then." She said as Adam and Zoe released the hug.

"Did what?" Asked Zoe.

"Something that's unforgiveable. But I'm off, so don't you worry about me my friend." Adam told her happily as Kirsty took his hand.

"Are you two...together?" Zoe asked and they both nodded gladly.

"Now we are." Kirsty said as she looked at Adam, and Adam looked at her, giving-her a look of agreement.

"Ah 2 in one, I think I might cry in a minute. Well good-luck to the both of you. I hope you...No...you WILL be happy together." Zoe said with a sad-smile. Sad that they were both leaving, but happy that they were finally together properly. The whole department had placed bets on it.

"Right well...this is it. I guess." Kirsty said before she waved goodbye to Zoe, along with Adam before her and Adam walked through the car-park together, to where Kristy was parked around the corner.

* * *

><p>"Nita."<p>

"ADAM!"

They both said as Adam and Kirsty got in the car. Kirsty turned to Adam, placing a hand on his neck.

"Are you ready for this?" She asked-him.

Adam sighed, taking one last-look at Holby ED. A flash-back of Alex, Jess and Harry all hit him at once. And that was when he turned back to Kirsty. "Yeah. I'm ready." He whispered, slightly tearfully as the first-tear rolled down his cheek.

Kirsty wiped it away with the pad of her thumb. "Heyyy, I'll miss it too ya know?" SHe told him cheekily with a smile, struggling not to cry herself as she leaned-in and kissed Adam on the lips.

"Man that felt good." Kirsty said happily.

"Lets get out of here." Adam told-her, before Kirsty drove-off.

"Where are we going Mum?" Nita asked from the back-seat.

"I don't know." She said mischeviously, taking a quick-glance at Adam as she remembered their previous conversation.

Adam smiled before he spoke-up. "Nita, let's just see where the road takes-us ey? We might end-up on the other-side of the world. But who cares, as-long as we're together."

Kirsty smiled at Adam as she hit the motorway. "Lets Drive!"


End file.
